Leading With Hearts
by emach10
Summary: Annabeth always leads with her head, so why the heck did she take that knife for Percy? Watch the thoughts fly through her mind in those moments and how she sees how much Percy has going for him.


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and hope you like it, I wrote it on a whim.**

I have always led with my head. I've always taken one step at a time and thought plans through before diving into them. Percy was the opposite; I don't think he ever thinks with his brain much less has one. Take for instance what he just did; he dove into the River Styx. What the gods was he _thinking_? He could have died. I could have lost him. I could have lost him forever, or at least in this world. Percy didn't lead with his head; he led with his heart.

When he came back guess what I did to him? I yelled at him, that's what I did. Even though, deep down, I knew he would do something like this. If it meant saving people, giving himself a few more seconds of life, a way of defeating Kronos; he would do it. Which is exactly the reason I love him. He would do anything for anyone. Whether it be his mom, Grover, some stranger on the side of the road, me, he would do anything. Even giving his life. It's like he's wired like that, he has a saving people thing, and again I _love _him for it.

I saw the dagger coming towards him and I saw flashes. Have you ever heard of your life flashing before your eyes as you are dying? Well it was like that, but not really. I saw him, but the life ahead of him. He defeated Kronos as he stands in my dream. He is standing tall and proud, but his eyes look exhausted. He looks like he's going to fall over right now and I watch as someone helps him sit on a ledge to catch his breath. Everyone is congratulating him, and then the scene passes.

He is wearing those blue cap and gowns like you see in the movies, a college diploma in his hand. Nobody usually makes it to college with parents that are immortal. He is wearing a cap with tassel that keeps getting in his eyes. He absentmindedly pushes it away. His eyes are bright with happiness and the mischief that always lingers in his eyes. His mom is by his side along with Paul and a new addition that seemed to be his little sister. Percy a big brother, I would think that he would make a great big brother. What if he never got the chance? The scene changes again.

He is at the alter and he is wearing a suit. I watch as a woman walks up the aisle and his eyes are happy again, delighted almost. I would give anything to see that smile on him. Before I can look at the lucky girl that made his heart turn into mush by looking at her, the scene changed again. All I saw was blond curly hair and then I was on the countryside.

He was sitting under a big oak tree holding a little boy in his arms that was just a toddler. He looked happy, as the rest of the scenes too. He is holding onto the boy for dear life and it looked like they were reading a book. The boy had messy black hair and when he turned his face slightly I could see his eyes. The grey eyes. My mom's eyes. My family's eyes. Not to mention my eyes. Is this my son? Is this our son? I try to run towards them and the little boy looks up at me and my breath gets caught on my lips and I don't even realize that tears are pouring down my face. 'Momma?' His lips form, and then he was gone with the wind, the leaves the swarm around me and then I am left standing on a porch.

It was an old creaky porch, with wood as the flooring and it smelled like the elderly. I looked around and there was a man and a women sitting on a bench holding each other. They were aged with time and grey hairs. There were crinkles around their eyes, lips, and foreheads. They were whispering in soft tones and both were smiling. They looked happy. The couple had different colored eyes. The man's eyes were green, the color of seaweed or emeralds; he had the eyes of Poseidon. The women's eyes were grey and had a look of all knowing. They looked like grey storm clouds or a very cold sea that turned grey. Both pairs of eyes are important to me, I will always know these eyes, always and forever. Just as fast as all of this started I was back in the battle.

The battle was still on full go around me, almost no time had gone by. One second maximum. I see Percy, my Seaweed Brain, and his back is too Ethan. The traitor and a foul taste enters my mouth. I see Ethan coming behind him. I see the knife trained on Percy's back. My heart sinks and I think it fell on my bladder. My whole body felt like it was dying. I wanted, really wantedthose things for Percy, even not with myself in the picture. Those images I still remember vividly from those moment daydreams will forever be imprinted upon my mind and I think it is enough for me. I felt like I could live with myself now. I still want that life for him, even if it wasn't with me. So guess what I did? I thought with my heart, ignored what my head was saying, and I _jumped. _

...

Oh wait, that's right, he's _invincible. _I'm an _idiot... _Well maybe he will actually catch a hit now and give me a kiss _goodbye_. Man I think I really do love that boy.

**I know that I used _Italics _a lot. I'm sorry about that but if you did like it would you remind reviewing? Even tell me what I did wrong or if I forgot something. That guy's name is Ethan right?  
**

**Thanks,  
****-Em **


End file.
